


Broken Rules of the Long con

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: White Collar
Genre: Getting Together, Masochism, Multi, Pining, Rules broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break me down. Remake me to suite your needs.</p><p>Basically Neal breaks a lot of his rules without a thought because he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules of the Long con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



> This goes out to my gluten free friend, because I made brownies and she can't have any. Hopefully that will change by next week. Edit: And yes, it only took three years to look at the summary and realize that I mispelled break as "brake". Skillz.

White collar fic

 

 

_Conman's number one rule is that do not be tied down._

"Hey, Neal are you coming for dinner?" I froze.  _Don't get attached, you'll be gone in two weeks, two weeks._

"Neal?" Peter turned to stare at me. The FBI office buzzed around the three of us. I stared at the door Peter's office, the door to freedom. Seriously, Elizabeth was only supposed to bring Suite lunch, not invite the convict to dinner among civilized folk. "Neal?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

_Never look back._

I don't actually remember the plane crash.

I remember the flames and especially Peter's face. I looked back. I flunked the one of the most important laws of conmen. And yeah, I miss Kate like a giant throbbing wound, but I looked back. I didn't want a clean break. Apparently I am complete and utter masochist.

 

_Lie to people's faces with a smile and bend the truth every time you can._

"Neal, do you love us?"

 

"Of course I love you guys!" I laugh softly. El stares at me. We were sitting in a restaurant across from the FBI building. 

 

"Neal."

 

"Yes, I do."

 

_Sometimes the rules change._

Thirty years from now, everything would change. But here, now with El and Peter,

Change is not happening for a while. I am home.

 

 


End file.
